worldoforbisfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanniva
Zanni Characters http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Zanni_Characters Summery Zanniva is the only nation of Orbis that does not interact with the world outside the Kulunn Mountains. Formally the same country as Zuan, they split over differing opinions on how to deal with the outside world. Where the Zua chose to trade and build a few perminant settlements, the Zanni have only one permanent settlement and refuse to trade and shun the outside world. The two nations still maintain friendly relations, and largely consider themselves the same people. Capital - Alerichino There is only one permanent settlement for the Zanni and it is located on the side of the mountains as far from the Deep Woods as allows. Perhaps because of this, Alerichino is the only location which has never been attacked by the beasts of the Deep Woods and has therefore gained spiritual significance to the Zanni who travel to the city every year for a mass meet where all the clans gather. The city is considered home to all Zanni and they would defend it to the last man if pressed. Because of this the city has developed a strong exterior with walls and towers, despite never actually being attacked. Throughout most of the year the city is largely empty. An invasion of the city would find little of actual value. Alerichino is something of a living city which the structures set in and amongst the trees and ground. There are many carvings and totem poles in the city, some ancient, some recent all overgrown to some extent. Culture The Zanni hold natural life in the highest regard and live in a balance with nature, never taking more than can be replenished. Because of this they do not settle permanently but live in a nomadic hunter-gather society where they herd cattle and gather food. Due to their closeness to nature they have an extensive knowledge of herbal medicine and beast-mastery. These two skills are passed down from generation to generation and are essential for living in such proximity to the Deep Woods. The herbal medicine knowledge is required to treat the wounds inflicted by the beast of the Deep Woods and to create antidotes to various poisons. Beast mastery has developed as a means to understand the beasts and to know how to interact when confronted with the various animals. They are spiritual people who consume certain plants in order to contact the spirit world which they believe gives them strength and guides them. The person who leads these rights also leads the tribe and simultaneously fulfils the role of Shaman and Chief (but is referred to as Shaman). You might think that such a life would make them stern, harsh and cold, but in reality they are some of the most content and warm people in all of Orbis. They do not feel the desire to conquer, to assert their power and as such spend their time exploring spirituality and various arts including acrobatics, carving, fire tricks and combat. Generally their personalities are bubbly, carefree, eccentric and are considered something of an enigma to outside people. They are often impulsive and hold establishment of authority in discontempt as their view is that everyone should be free and authoritative establishments are self serving and oppressive. In contrast to their personality, they are very proficient in combat making excellent use of their acrobatic ability and fight in a flowing motion spinning and slicing with curved blades which more tradition fighting style struggle to contain. The Clan Meet (Working Title/ May be renamed to Festival Of The ....) The Meet is an annual event where all the clans gather in the city for a week long celebration where the clans mix, dance and display their arts. This is a very visual, colourful and noisy event which the Zanni look forward to every year. Use of hallucinogenic substances found in plants is common at these events in order to go on spiritual journeys of healing and communion. To an outside observer these meets would appear chaotic and perhaps even a bit scary, but to the Zanni this represents the oneness of their people, it is a time for them to all come together, learn about themselves and the spirit world and they leave feeling whole. Many Zua also travel to Alerichino to join the Meet. Appearance The Zanni tend to have tanned skin and beaded, dreadlocked hair, usually brown, but it is not uncommon for them to have firery red hair. Their physique is slim and they stand slightly taller than the average human and dress in greens and browns, giving a very earthy feeling. Tattoos are very common and usually hold spiritual significance or a reference to a particular life event. Environment Most of Zanniva is covered in a thick woodland which is home to all kinds of animals and plants. Their lands reach from the Kulunn Mountains in the south and up to the Croceus River on the northern border. The reason that their lands do not extend further is the animals on the northern side of the river are too much of a threat to live amongst. To the east Zanniva borders Zuan on the edge of the forrest where the environment becomes much more hospitable open plains and even farmland.